Percabeth in Highschool
by morpt
Summary: Percy goes to Annabeth's school. Bunch of drama. Bunch of percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not PJO. Rick Riordan does.**

Percy's POV

It was a perfect day today

Keyword: _was_

I got to my classes on time, I did my homework, and I even picked out my favorite clothes.

 _Nothing can go wrong._

and so I thought

To keep it short, some hellhounds showed up and I blew up the gym. Again.

Like always, I got sent to the principal's office and got expelled.

Which brings me here, lying down on my bed thinking what kind of school would accept me this time.

 _*click*_

"Percy, I'm home!" my mom called out

 _Crap. I was gonna get the disappointment lecture_

Hesitantly, I got up and exited my room. Ready for what was about to happen.

"So, I heard what happened today." she said with a serious tone

"Y-you did?" I was scared for my life

"I am very disappointed with you Percy." she continued "But as much as I want to lecture you, I have good news."

Thank the gods. I was saved!

"So, what's the news?" I said with a relieved face

"I pulled some strings, and I got you into a school." My mom said excitedly

Oh great, more gyms to blow up.

"Oh really? That's great." I said slightly disappointed

"Don't worry Perce, its Annabeth's school! You're starting on Monday! **(A/N its a friday btw)** " she said with a big smile

"Seriously? No way! Thanks mom, you're the best!" I pulled her into a hug and began to prepare my things.

My mom filled me up on more details during dinner. Apparently I would be staying in an apartment near campus. Though I had and will visit her every holiday off.

The next day, I packed my stuff and said goodbye to my mom.

It was a long ride but when I got there, I noticed a letter at my doorstep. It read,

"Hey son! Thanks for saving our butts and all, Zues wouldn't admit it but I'm sure he was grateful. I got Aphrodite to charmspeak your landowner to rent you this place for free until you're done with school. I'll see you soon.

Love, your dad,

Poseidon"

It didn't take me long to read it since it was written in greek (thanks dad). I appreciated it for a while then I unpacked and got familiar with the place. I didn't realize how expensive this place was, everything was brand new! Sweet!


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and remembered that today's monday and I was so excited to see Annabeth after so long!

I checked the time and—wait a minute. It was almost 8.

 _Panic._

I changed clothes and sprayed my hair with some emergency dry shampoo spray (don't ask). As quickly as possible, I ran down to the parking, got in my car, and I drove to the school.

When I finally got there and realized I still got to get my schedule and I don't know the area. I booked it to the school office.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Perseus Jackson. May I have my schedule?" I said to the secretary

I tried my best to be polite, I didn't want a bad reputation already.

"Oh yes dear, take a seat first and I'll get your schedule and someone to show you around" she replied

I took a seat and immediately started fidgeting. Man, I love ADHD, dyslexia too!

 **(A/N sorry for the short chapter, i'll try to update every saturday)**


	3. Chapter 3

Adam's POV

I got to school a bit earlier than usual since I really wanted to ask Annabeth out today. Countless already guys asked her out (since she was hot, smart and athletic), but she kept saying that she already had a boyfriend. She couldn't fool me, I saw right through her.

For the whole year I've known Annabeth, under no circumstances will she go out with a stupid guy. I'm a better choice, star-athlete in swimming, top 2 of the batch (Annabeth being first), and what can I say, I am hot (A/N I'll leave it to your own imagination).

I ruffled through my locker and waited patiently for Annabeth to come, and just as I see her in the distance, I got called to the office.

Seriously.

Sigh. I got there not really curious to see why I got called, but I noticed was a new student sitting on one of the seats.

I'm touring this potential jock-bully hybrid? I thought

I walked up to Ms. Po and asked her why I was called, just for confirmation. She said,

"That boy over there is a new student. I would like you to show him around."

I knew it. I obidiently followed.

After couple of minutes of talking to the new kid, he's pretty cool. Definitely friend material. He's not one of those cocky jocks that I expected him to be from his build, tall, muscular, and all.

Here are a couple of other things I've learned about him:

His name is Percy

He does swimming, like me

He's kind of dumb

And he's the type that girls would totally fall for.

While walking around the campus I spotted some of my friends, Tony, Alexia, and Sean.

"Hey Adam." Tony and the others greeted

"Hey guys, this is Percy, he's a new student." I said

"Hey." Percy said

Percy was greeted with fist bumps and hand shakes.

"So what do you do?" Tony asked

Tony is more of the sporty kind, but he's not one of those bullies I mentioned earlier.

"Oh, I swim. You?" Percy replied

"Basketball. Sean here does football (A/N football as in soccer)."

"Hey Percy, nice to meet you, are you single?" Alexia asked out of curiosity

"Uh, I'm not sure if your hitting on me or anything but I have a girlfriend." Percy laughed a little

"No not at all, I'm just curious to see who a "perfect" guy like you would see as girlfriend material." Alexia did some air signs on the word "perfect" and continued explaining that she was dating someone too

"By the way Sean, where's Annabeth, don't you have homeroom with her?" I asked eagerly.

At the corner of my eye, I see Percy look up for a bit, but I thought I was imagining it.

"Uh, don't you have homeroom with us too?" Man, Sean is stupid.

"Uh, yeah," I said mockingly, "I was busy showing Percy around."

"Oh yeah! Sorry I forgot. I saw her head towards her locker." He apologized

"Thanks man. You guys go on ahead, I'll introduce Percy to Annabeth." I glanced at Percy chatting along with Tony.

I didn't feel hesitant to show Percy to Annabeth. He did say that he already had a girlfriend.

I could feel that he can get along with almost everyone. This week would be great.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to my stupid alarm clock. I groaned to the annoying sound it makes.

I got up and started changing clothes and everything. Like my normal routine, I double-checked my bag, said bye to my dad and step-mom, and dragged Bobby and Matthew to my car.

I cannot understand how they can talk so much.

After 10 minutes of a painful car ride, I dropped them of at their school and parked at the parking of my school.

I walked inside to my locker and saw Adam waiting for someone, just when made eye-contact, he unexpectedly got called to the office.

That's unusual, Adam's a grade A student and a star-athlete. Did he get in trouble? I thought, dismissing the thought, I continued my day like usual.

Time passed and during homeroom I didn't see Adam at all.

He is definitely touring a new student.

I sighed.

When I opened my notebook I saw a picture of me and Percy that I taped onto there. I had a picture of us in my locker too but this was a picture when we were still kids.

I was lost in thought while looking at the picture. My brain pondered thought about our adventures together. How we defeated almost everything with each other. I missed him. Suddenly, Sean snapped me out of it.

"Hey Annabeth." Sean said

"Oh-uh, yeah?"

"I've been poking you for 15 times now, are you okay?" He asked

"Y-yeah, I just miss my boyfriend."

"C'mon, everyone knows he's not real, stop acting, you can tell me." He said

"He. is. real." I replied with a rather serious tone this time

"Okay, okay, fine. Homeroom's about to end, see you break?"

"Yeah, sure."

I closed my notebook and just when the bell rings, I go to my other periods.

~ time-skip c; ~

I found myself at my locker putting and getting stuff from my bag. I kept thinking of Percy. I hope he's okay.

I should visit camp soon, and—

I felt a light touch on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Percy with Adam


	5. Chapter 5

Percy POV

OMYGODS OH MY GODS O MY GODS!

FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 6 MONTHS, I GET TO SEE ANNABETH!

Then I realized,

OMY GODS WAIT A MINUTE.

.

.

.

she's gonna break every single bone in my body.

"Hey Percy, I forgot to tell you," Adam snapped me out of my thoughts

"Yeah man, whats up?"

"I'm in the swim team, I'm the captain." Adam caught me off-guard

"Really? That's cool man!"

"Try-outs are this afternoon if you're interested." He explained

"Yeah dude, definitely!"

This day was going great!

We got to a hallway where I assumed Annabeth's locker was at.

There she was. Beautiful as ever. Blonde curls and her calculating gray eyes.

Adam lightly touched her shoulder.

Here it comes

She looked at Adam, then me, then Adam, then me.

"PERCYYY!" She jumped and kissed me

It felt like heaven on earth. I missed this so much.

"Hey Wise Girl." I grinned

In response, she giggled.

Adam coughed breaking our moment.

"Adam, this is Percy, my 100% real boyfriend." she explained

"Uh, Percy, you didn't tell me Annabeth was your girlfriend." Adam looked a little disheartened

"It didn't come up." I shrugged

Adam looked shocked. Betrayed, even. Then Annabeth asked me,

"Are you trying out for the swim team today? I'm sure you'll become captain."

"Of course Wise Girl, water is my thing."

"Seaweed Brain," she laughed

"By the way, what's your schedule?" She asked

Oh shoot! My schedule!

"I-uh, it should be in here somewhere." I ruffled through my bag

"Oh! Found it!"

She took it and read it carefully.

"Great! You almost the same schedule as me!" Annabeth said

Did I say she's beautiful? Yes? Too bad.

She's beautiful.

After catching-up, the bell rang, which snapped us out of whatever we were doing. Coincidentally, all of us had Greek next, so we walked to the classroom and sat in the back.

The teacher walked in, "Good morning class."

"Good morning Mr. Philip" the class said with an unenthusiastic voice.

As the subject went on, Mr. Philip gave me a quiz to check how much I know about Greek mythology.

The questions were something like,

—

(Italic are Percy's thoughts)

Who are the 12 major olympian gods?

or

Who is the king of all gods?

and

Translate this sentence to greek,

The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog.

—

After answering the quiz, I passed it to Mr. Philips and checked it almost immediately.

"Wow, Percy, a perfect score? Even in the translating part. Amazing."

Whenever the teacher asks a question, me and Annabeth's hands would shoot up.

After some other subjects, me, Annabeth, and Adam, went to the cafeteria and met up with Tony, Sean, and Alexia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Adam's POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening before my eyes.

Annabeth.

My long time crush.

Was with someone else, not to mention that they were _kissing._

When she said that he was her boyfriend, I felt my entire body disappear.

What was I thinking? I couldn't see through her. Forget about kissing her, I couldn't even come close to touching her.

The past years of me crushing on Annabeth was standing on a lie. A lie that I made up for myself, because I couldn't tolerate the thought that she had a boyfriend.

The bell snapped me out of my thoughts. All three of us had Greek together, so we decided to sit at the back. With Annabeth in the middle of me and Percy.

I watched as Mr. Philips praised Percy for his perfect score.

I watched as he and Annabeth answered all the questions right, and only then did I notice her gray streak of hair, matching with Percy's.

After some classes, it was lunch. All 3 of us went to the cafeteria and met up with Alexia, Justin, and Sean **(let's all forget about Tony, cause I forgot to include him in the next chapters)**.

We sat at a table in the middle of the canteen. I didn't say anything. Or more like I couldn't say anything. Luckily Alexia broke the silence,

"Percy, you never said you were dating Annabeth."

"It didn't really come up." Percy said once more.

I decided to say something, or Annabeth would notice my mood.

"Well, how long have you known her?" I asked, trying to force a smile on my face. everyone looked at me with pity, well, everyone except Percy and Annabeth.

Everyone in the group, hell, everyone in school knew that I liked Annabeth. Everyone but her.

"I met her when I was 12, and we've been dating for 2 years now." Percy said, looking at Annabeth.

"Wow, that's a long time." I replied.

"It is , isn't it?" Annabeth said.

"Oh, this is Justin by the way, my boyfriend." Alexia said.

"Nice to meet you man, I'm Percy." He stretched his arm over the table.

"Justin." Justin said as he shook Percy's hand, "You swim right? I play basketball."

"Basketball, huh? I've been looking for a secondary sport, can you teach me the ropes?" Percy said.

"Sure. You're tall, dude. I bet you could pull off a dunk." Justin said. And just like that, they started chatting it off like they were long-term buddies.

 **Annabeth's POV**

This was going great! Percy was with me, everyone likes him (as a friend, of course), and everyone's happy. I think.

After school, me and my friends stayed late for the swimming tryouts.

I can say with 100% certainty that Percy would get in. I would love to see him become captain this year but, that's Adam's spot. I don't want one of my best friends get crushed by a new student.

Me, Alexia, and Sean sat on the bleachers waiting for tryouts to start. Though, Justin couldn't make it since he had a game today. Five minutes later, the coach blows the whistle, signalling the new guys to line up.

"Dolts! Line up on your respective lane. We'll be swimming 15 laps, 5 freestyle, 5 backstroke, and 5 butterfly. Any questions?" He shouted.

Nobody raised their hands.

"Alright! Ready? Get set. Go!" He shouted and blew his whistle.

Adam was standing by the coach's side, timing each lap. By the time Percy was done, the other guys were only at their 5th or 6th lap. While waiting for the tryouts to finish, Percy was chatting along with the regulars.

"You there! Green eyes! Yeah, you!" The coach shouted.

"Yes, sir?" Percy stood up and faced him.

"How'd you do that? You were faster than anyone I know. You even get along well. Tell you what, with you leading them, we could make it to finals this year. What do you say? You wanna be captain?" The coach asked Percy.

A smile appeared on Percy's face, "Of course coach! It'll be my pleasure!"


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N)** _feel free to skip ahead_

sorry for cutting tony out, i kinda forgot about him while making the story. i have 2 or 3 chapters already made, so im gonna try to post that this or next month. enjoy the longer-than-most chapter!

 **Adam's POV**

"How'd you do that?" Coach said, "You were faster than anyone I know. You even get along well. Tell you what, with you leading them, we could make it to finals. You should become captain this year."

Are–are you serious? This wannabe hotshot randomly steps in, steals the love of my life, becomes popular in a matter of minutes, and steals my captain seat? This guy is ruining my life!

After tryouts, the team, including the newbies, did a few exercises before calling it a day.

Then, me, Annabeth, Alexia, Sean, and Percy went to a nearby cafe. It was around sunset so we needed a quick snack before heading home.

We sat down and got the menus.

"So Perce," Alexia started,

"Why'd you transfer in the middle of the year?" She asked

The guys nodded in agreement, and even I wanted to know.

"Oh. Well," Percy looked at Annabeth as if asking permission, and she nodded.

"I kind of, blew up a gym...?" He said, unsure of our reaction. Who wouldn't be unsure?

Everyone fell into silence, and even I didn't know how to react.

"Haha. Nice one Percy." Sean said

"But, I'm serious. It was on the news yesterday." Percy replied to Sean. It did seem like he wasn't joking around.

Silence resumed once more

"So!" Annabeth said suddenly, surprising the most of us.

"Let's order?" She said trying to change the topic, and she did.

"Oh, uh, yeah sure." Sean replied

Percy gave out the menus to all of us.

Once we were ready, I called the waiter over to us.

"What will it be?" The waiter said, in a blank bored tone. He probably wanted to go home already.

"I'd like a mozzarella burger and a blue drink please." Percy said.

"Is blue lemonade okay with you? We don't have anything else blue." The waiter said, as nonchalantly as possible

"Yeah sure, as long as it's blue, I guess." Percy replied

"Can I have egg casserole and coffee?" Annabeth said. The waiter murmured something I couldn't hear, but wrote it down anyways.

"I want two mozzarella burgers too, and maybe a butter and sugar crepe." Alexia gave her order, which surprised all of us.

"You're gonna eat all that?" I asked

"Of course not, it's for Justin, he'll catch up with us soon." Alexia answered, clearing all our confused looks.

"Alright then. I want a hearty breakfast." Sean said. Percy looked at him confused, probably asking why he would get something for breakfast at sunset.

"What? I mean, as long as it tastes good right?" Sean defended himself, Percy shrugged,

"As long as you finish it." Percy kind of sounded like a mom, but, eh.

"How 'bout you Adam?" Annabeth asked me

"Oh, uh," I haven't even looked at the menu. I was distracted by, well, distractions.

"I'll get a vanilla shake...?" It sounded more like a question than what I wanted it to be.

"Are you sure man? It's a small drink." Percy said concerned.

"Uh, make that a large vanilla shake." I said to the waiter.

The waiter nodded, "I'll be right back with your food."

Just as the waiter left, the rain started pouring.

"I didn't know it would rain today." Percy said

"Of course you wouldn't, you're too dumb to watch TV" Annabeth answered

"Ooooh, burn." Sean butted in

"Ouch, Wise Girl. But sorry, I do watch TV." Percy said back.

"Really? What channel?" Annabeth said.

"Uhm, Disney Channel...?" Everyone bursted out laughing, including myself. I mean, Disney Channel? That's for middle schoolers.

Then, the door of the cafe opened to a soaked man. His eyes scanned the area until it landed on us. He walked towards us until I realized he kind of looked like—

"Hey guys, am I late?" Justin said, with a grin on his face. He was wearing his basketball shorts and a maroon hoodie.

"Justin! No, no, I think our order is about to arrive anytime soon." Alexia said, her mood lighting up.

"Why are you soaking wet?" I asked.

"Oh uh, the team used the bus to go to Chili's. So I ran here." Justin explained.

"Chili's? Isn't that the opposite way?" Annabeth questioned. It was true, the school sat in the middle of Chili's and the cafe we're in right now, around 2 kilometers away, both ways.

"You ran all the way here? After a game? You're my idol, dude." Percy said with a smile on his face.

Justin sat down next to Alexia, and they started small talk between themselves.

The food arrived and everyone started digging in.

"Fish ish lewd staph" Percy said, his mouth stuffed from the burger huge burger he was eating. He swallowed and repeated,

"This is good stuff!"

"Same here." Sean said eating his breakfast meal.

We finished eating/drinking all our food, split the bill and headed out.

Until we realized the rain was still going.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N)** _feel free to skip ahead._

im not dead, at least. sorry for the wait. i got a bunch of chapters ready for grammar checking, then i'll post them. hopefully. probably. i think. you know what? no promises. but instead of complaining about how lazy i am, enjoy this 1,139 word long chapter.

* * *

"So uh, I'll call a taxi." Percy said

"An uber is much faster." Annabeth countered

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl." Percy says with a grin on his face.

Annabeth returned the gesture and rolled her eyes, with a much bigger grin.

"Hey wait, don't you have a car?" Percy questioned, looking at Annabeth.

"My step-mom needed to use it last minute." She rolled her eyes in the mention of her step-mom

Annabeth, Me, and Justin called an uber.

Percy, Alexia and Sean's places were on the way of the others, so we figured that we could save money by getting 3 ubers.

Percy was going to ride with Annabeth, I was going to go with Sean, and Alexia would go with Justin.

Pretty convenient if you ask me.

We waited for a while until Percy and Justin's ubers arrived, and mine texted that he couldn't make it because of the weather.

"Adam could go with us, we just need to take a longer route, but it should be fine." Annabeth suggested. Justin, Alexia, and Sean looked at me with pity. But I shrugged it off. Hesitantly.

"Alrighty then, Sean could go with us." Justin said.

And now I was in a car with my crush, and her boyfriend. Great.

I sat in the front seat while the two love birds took the back.

Annabeth rested her head on Percy's shoulder, smiling and enjoying each others company.

They started chatting along like I wasn't even there. I watched them from the rear-view mirror.

"You should go to camp more often." Annabeth said.

Percy chuckled, "Well, I would, but someone needs to keep my mom company, right?"

"But whenever I'm there, you're not." Annabeth frowned.

My heart ached.

"We'll be together in the summer. After all, we go to the same school now." Percy assured her.

This was going to be long ride.

(meanwhile)

Justin's POV

We all got in the car and started going the opposite direction of Percy's uber.

"I feel bad for Adam." Alexia said.

"Same here. The guy needs some time to himself." Sean answered

"Or at least that's what I would want if I were him."

"He liked Annabeth for so long, and we all believed her boyfriend was a perfect imaginary guy." I stated. It was true, we believed he was fake, everyone at school did.

"But we weren't wrong to believe. I mean, look at Perce, he's basically perfect." Alexia stated.

"Don't you mean," Sean started

"Don't you do it." I said knowing what was about to happen.

"Percefect?" Sean completed.

"Oh my god, please don't ever do that again." Alexia complained.

Wait, what did Alexia say before that? Okay, back up. When did Alexia start calling Percy, Perce? And did she just compliment him in front of me—

"But all that aside, I still think you're better." Alexia assured me, leaning on my shoulder.

I gave a relieved sigh.

What am I saying? Percy has Annabeth, and it looks like Percy isn't the kind of guy to steal someone else's girlfriend.

"Oh, get a room you guys. Not in the car." Sean teased.

We both blushed.

"Shut up!" We said in unison.

"Oh look. Here's my stop. See you guys, Monday!" Sean stated as he went out the car.

"It's Tuesday tomorrow!" I managed to shout, before he closed the door.

 _ **Percy's POV**_

Annabeth was the first to go off from the car.

We said our goodbyes to her as she left.

My place was more further than Annabeth's so I had maybe 5 or 10 minutes with Adam.

"So how was your day?" I said to Adam, trying to start a conversation.

"It could've been better." Adam replied, in a blank tone, not even bothering to look at me.

 _What's up with him?_

 _Oh, I get it, he's just sleepy. People sleep early all the time._

"But you were with us the whole day." I tried to start a conversation again.

"Like I said, it could've be better." Adam replied as coldly as before, but this time looking at me via rear-view mirror.

 _Uhh, what? What else conversation topic? I need a conversation topic._

"So uh," I tried again

"Do you have a crush?" I mentally facepalmed myself.

Seriously Percy? This guy is either sleepy or hates you, and you ask him that? Gods.

Adam's body stiffened. His mind went somewhere else for a second.

"I used to." Adam said, clearly saddened.

"What happened? Did she reject you?"

"No, I haven't even asked her."

"Did she transfer?" I asked

"No, she's just—" Adam hesitated

"She already has a boyfriend." He said clearly saddened.

What? But Adam was a good guy. He's smart, funny, good-looking, what kind of girl wouldn't like him?

"Don't worry, you should just ask her out. If you know she's the one, just go for it." I said trying to lighten up his mood.

"Why are you telling me this?" He muttered, looking downwards.

"Huh? I—"

"You don't get it. I like—" Adam got cut off by the driver.

"We're here." The driver said.

I don't know if I should thank you or what, mister driver. He saved me from a bad conversation with Adam, but he also cut him off when he was about to say his crush.

"This is my stop. See you." He said grimly.

"I—, uh, right. See you man." I said back, confused on what I should say.

Short after that, I got to my apartment.

Score! I got a group of friends already! And no gyms blew up! Let's go!

I ran to my door until I realized I didn't have my keys.

Uh, wait hold up.

Where's my keys?

Suddenly, an image flashed to my head. I put down my keys in my car.

My car?

MY CAR!

I left it in school! I was so excited about hanging out with Annabeth and the others that I forgot I had one.

Should I pray to the gods? Is there a god for keys? If there was, I'm sorry, I'll search you up later.

Should I ask my dad? No, no, no, that's a shallow question. I should solve this myself.

And by myself, I mean Annabeth.


End file.
